


Optional [Podfic]

by bessyboo, kalakirya, Lunate8, Opalsong, RevolutionaryJo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Humor, Multivoice, Nudity, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Optional" written by legete]</p><p>In one's home, clothes are optional. Housemates, however, may disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optional [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Optional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437142) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> Produced by Lunate8. Recorded at the [Mark Time Broadcast Center](http://www.radiodramarevival.com/marktime/) at CONvergence 2013. Cover image cc licensed by Rusty Clark on flickr.

**Cover by Lunate8**  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/9733170039/)

**Length:** 04:22

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 4.5 MB; m4b, 4.7 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/optional)  


**Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/19456.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/19254.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._

**Author's Note:**

> 2013 was a good year for podficcer attendance at CONvergence! We saw a lot of each other at the podfic panel, and naturally, recording podfic SOMEplace during the con was inevitable. What I was NOT expecting was the existence of the [Mark Time Broadcast Center](http://www.radiodramarevival.com/marktime/) \-- a room party hosted by a number of audio drama production groups. It featured a makeshift recording studio, complete with three (THREE!) mic stands, an audio mixer, and comforters on the wall in the corner for sound dampening. The hosts had scripts on hand and were offering "Five Minutes of Fame" for folks who wanted to try their hand at recording quick and humorous multi-voice skits. Once I discovered the room, though, I knew I wanted to make use of it for podficcing purposes. We coordinated with the room hosts and I found a fun story that both worked with multiple voices and was prose (as opposed to an audio drama). It was really difficult to hold in the giggles during recording as all the readers landed their hilarious lines.
> 
> Thanks to all the readers who participated, you were fabulous! I had a great time doing this as a live multi-voice project and having the opportunity to listen to everyone read in the moment (while I was trying to keep the expletives during my turn to a minimum). Thanks also to revolutionaryjo for her keen ear and Audacity experimentation during the editing process. Many thanks go to the Mark Time Broadcast Center for existing and for the generous hospitality of its hosts. Hope to see you next year!


End file.
